creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mein Schulabschluss
Mein Schulabschluss „Landhaus bei Sturm zerstört. Drei Leichen gefunden.“ Darunter sind zwei Bilder zusehen. Ein Familienfoto und eines vom Haus. Mein Blick wandert zum folgenden Artikel. „Vor zwei Tagen tobte ein gewaltiger Sturm über x. Er riss Bäume, Autos und letztendlich auch dieses Landhaus nahe der Stadt x um. Im Inneren wurden mehrere Leichen gefunden. Eine Familie, die Opfer ihres eigenen Hauses wurde.“ Ich betrachte das Foto mit der Familie darauf. „Papa….Mama…und mein großer Bruder…“ Ich breche in schallendes Gelächter aus.“…haben wohl weniger Glück gehabt!“ Ich lasse die Zeitung fallen und werfe einen Letzten blick auf den Pausenhof. „Vielleicht sollte ich sie doch verschonen….“ Ein breites Lächeln erscheint auf meinem Gesicht. Ich betrete langsam das Schulgebäude. Es ist leer. Sie haben gerade Unterricht. Einige Minuten vergehen. Die Schulglocke ertönt und Hunderte von Schülern strömen aus ihren Zimmern. Ich gehe geradeaus durch die Masse durch. Sie weichen mir aus. Nie wieder lasse ich mich herumschubsen. Vor mir steht sie. Die miese Schlampe. Mein Weg endet direkt vor ihr. „Hey, Lilly.“ Sie dreht sich zu mir. Dieser arrogante Blick. Ein kurzes dreckiges Lachen ist von ihr zu hören. „Hey, Freak. Du hast dich etwas vertan…Halloween ist erst im Oktober! Mach, dass du verschwindest Frankenstein!“ Ihre Freundinnen lachen genau wie sie selbst. „Glaub mir….ich habe mich nicht mit der Zeit vertan.“ Ein riesiges krankhaftes Lächeln macht sich auf meinem Gesicht breit. Ihre Freundinnen sacken leblos in sich zusammen. Lilly fängt an, hysterisch zu kreischen. Wie nervig. Schüler versammeln sich um uns sowie Lehrer. Einer nach dem anderen prallt auf den harten Boden. Einige können sich nicht bewegen, sind dennoch am Leben. Sie zucken so lustig. Lilly steht vor mir. Sie zittert. Hat Angst. Ich erfreue mich an diesem Anblick. „Wer bist du?!“ Tränen laufen an ihren Wangen herunter. „'Du' kennst mich. Du kennst mich sehr gut sogar.“ Ich neige meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und kichere vor mich hin. „ Erkennst du mich etwa nicht?! Das macht mich…traurig.“ Sie geht einige Schritte zurück, bevor sie anfängt, zu laufen. Ich gehe ihr hinterher. Die Tür zur Cafeteria fällt zu. „Schlechtes Versteck.“ Sie sitzt unter einem Tisch und versucht leise zu sein. Man hört sie laut und deutlich. Wie dumm sie doch ist. „ Hey Lilly! Lass uns was spielen. So wie in alten Zeiten! Du weißt schon, bevor du zu einer arroganten Schlampe geworden bist!“ Ein kurzes Aufatmen ist von ihr zu hören. Langsam betrete ich die Schulküche. Aus einem Holzblock nehme ich mir ein langes Messer heraus. Meine Fingerspitzen gleiten langsam über dessen scharfe Kante. Ein kurzer Stoß und die Tür zur Cafeteria ist wieder offen. Ihre Beine blitzen unterm Tisch hervor.“ Weißt du noch, was uns immer Spaß gemacht hat? Fangen spielen. Also… lass uns beginnen. Ich muss dich als erstes fangen. Einverstanden?“ Stille. „ Wunderbar! Ich gebe dir fünf Sekunden Vorsprung.“ Ich kann hören wie sie tief einatmet. Sie macht sich bereit. „ Schön….Eins……Zwei……“ Lilly rennt so schnell sie kann Richtung Ausgang.“ Drei. Vier. Fünf!“ ich bin direkt hinter ihr. Sie dreht sich immer wieder um, sieht mich und versucht schneller zu laufen. „ Nicht einfach, auf all diesen Leichen zu laufen, nicht wahr?!“ Sie rüttelt an der Eingangstür. Verschlossen. „ Oh nein, ist die Tür etwa versperrt?“ „ Lass mich in Ruhe, du krankes Stück Scheiße!“ Meine Hand streicht ihr über den Kopf und packt dann ihre Haare. „ Du redest zu viel.“ Ich lasse ihren Kopf los und halte ihren Mund auf. Sie wehrt sich. Ein Schlag trifft sie am Schädel und sie wird sofort still. Endlich. „ Streck deine Zunge heraus.“ Meine Stimme klingt gelassen und dennoch aufgeregt. Es macht mir Spaß. Ihre Zunge kommt aus dem Mund heraus. Ich halte die Spitze fest und fange an langsam und sorgfältig ihre Zunge abzuschneiden. „ Hey, hey werd mir hier nicht ohnmächtig,, sonst verpasst du den ganzen Spaß.“ Ein weiterer Schlag und sie wacht wieder auf. Ihre Augen blinzeln mich benommen an. „ Na geht doch, kleine. Ich hab noch einiges mit dir vor.“ Ich kann mir das Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Langsam setze ich die Klinge an ihren Hals. Ich ziehe sie einmal vom einen Ohr zum anderen, eine Blutspur folgt ihr. Lilly will schreien, doch es gelingt ihr nicht. Meine Folter dauert einige Stunden. Sie liegt am Boden. Verstümmelt. Blutend. Weinend. Gebrochen. Ich knie direkt neben ihr und lächele sie an. „ Hat´s Spaß gemacht?“ Ihre Augen sind nass von ihren Tränen und ihrem Blut. Sanft streichle ich ihre Wange. Ein letztes Mal lege ich die Klinge an ihren Körper. Am Brustkorb entlang bis zur Hüfte. Meine Hände gleiten in den tiefen Schnitt. Ein leises Wimmern ist von ihr zu hören. „B-bitte…t-töte..mich...“ Ich ziehe meine Hand heraus mit ihrem Herzen in der Hand. Ein letztes Mal reißt sie ihre Augen auf, als sie sieht wie ich in ihr Herz beiße. Minuten vergehen. “Vielleicht sollte ich mich langsam auf den Weg machen.“ Mit einem Schwung steh ich wieder und sehe auf ihre Leiche herab. „ Auf jeden Fall besser aussehend als davor.“ Ein Grinsen. Ich hole den Schlüssel aus meiner Tasche und öffne die Eingangstür. Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Mord